Olynick Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look a who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Olynick Family! I am Miriam, and I am a stay at home mom. Six months ago, my husband, Carl who is in the US Army, had been deployed for war in Afghanistan." Introduction Jo: "Good morning, nice to meet you, I'm Jo." Miriam: "Nice to meet you too. I am Miriam." Jo: "Where is your husband?" Miriam: "He is in Afghanistan." Jo: "What is he doing there?" Miriam: "He's deployed for war, and he will be stationed there for the next three to five years." Observation begins goes into May and Amy's room to wake them up Miriam: Girls, time to wake up. It is time for ballet school." packs the girls' things in their respective dance bags and puts them in the car Miriam: Hurry up, its time to get ready and get dressed! Observation Continues May: Amy, you stink. Amy: I don't! You look like shit! Miriam: Amy, don't say that! that is not nice. (carrying a package she had ordered from Amazon) Parent Meeting Jo: This house is missing some routine and organization. The girls are having a hard time dealing with their dad being away in Afghanistan, and so is their little brother. your children don't know how to cope with that. Teaching begins House Routine Jo: Here is the Olynick family routine: *6am- Rise and shine/make beds/get dressed/brush teeth *6:15am - Breakfast *6:20am - Brush hair *6:30am - pack dance bag (black leotards, hairpins, water bottle, healthy snacks, deodorant, small towels, small bottle of hairspray, pink tights, pink ballet slippers, hair in bun)/pack lunches/backpacks *6:35am - stretching (Amy & May) *7:45 - Out the Door (Amy and May to ballet class and Chad to Preschool) Naughty Beanbag Jo: "Later on, May decided to take Chad's Nintendo 3DS off him. But every time he tried to get it back, Amy would push him over." Chad: "MOMMY!" Miriam: "Girls, give Chad his Nintendo 3DS back." Amy: "NO! WE WERE PLAYING WITH IT WE HAVE IT IT'S OUR 3DS! NOT HIS! WE WANT IT!, WANT IT!" May: "CHAD, IT'S OURS, NOT YOURS!" Miriam: "No, girls. It's Chad's, Not yours! If you girls do not give Chad's 3DS back to him, I'm putting you both on the Naughty Beanbag. Do you understand?" hits Miriam, while May throws the Nintendo 3DS at Chad which hits him on the nose but he manages to catch it starts crying Miriam: "RIGHT! To the Naughty Beanbag, right now!" puts Amy on the Naughty Beanbag, while Jo does the same for May and Miriam leave Amy and May in the Naughty Beanbag Jo: "You girls are in the Naughty Beanbag because you didn't listen to mommy when she asked you to give Chad back his 3DS. In addition, I’m taking away your Dora stuff." [Miriam leaves Amy and May in their own Naughty Beanbag and confiscates their Dora the Explorer toys and goes over to Chad] Miriam: "Chad, what happened?" Chad: "May threw my 3DS at me!" crying May: "Stinky-head!" Amy: "Poopie-head!" minutes later Miriam: "Girls do not steal things from your brother." puts May and Amy on her knee and chats with them May: "IT'S OUR 3DS!, NOT HIS!" Amy: "CHAD, IT'S OURS! NOT YOURS!" Miriam: "No it's Chad's!" Amy: "NO! WE HAD IT FIRST! I GOT IT FOR OUR BIRTHDAY!" May: "NO!!! IT’S ALL OF CHAD’S FAULT FOR GETTING A NINTENDO 3DS FOR HIS 3RD BIRTHDAY!!! HE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF HIMSELF!!! SO I’LL TELL MIRIAM TO PUT HIM ON THE DAMN NAUGHTY BEANBAG AND PUT HIS DAMN NINTENDO 3DS IN TOY JAIL!!! SHAME ON HIM!!!" begins to cry Miriam: "Your Nintendo 3DS's broke, girls, so it is still in the shop for a while." May: "WE WANT THAT 3DS THAT CHAD HAS!" Jo: Miriam, can i deal with this alone, please? I have worked with child psychology for a long time. when all else fails, try reverse psychology. Miriam: Why not. Jo: Girls, are you feeling angry right now? Amy/May: Yes. Jo: Is it because you want what Chad has. May: Yeah. Jo: We all can't always get what we want in life. Selfish little girls can never be truly happy because we all need to think about other people like mommy who is working hard to take care of you and your brother...since daddy is deployed in Afghanistan. Right? Chad's 4th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Chad's birthday, and he was having a Super Mario Bros.-themed party with his friends from his Preschool class." is dressed in a Mario Costume complete with puffy white gloves Chad: "Mommy, look! It's Tyler, Amber, Chloe and Nicholas!" is dressed in a Princess Peach costume, Amber is dressed in a Princess Daisy costume, Tyler is dressed in a Toad costume and Nicholas is dressed in a Luigi costume complete with puffy white gloves Chad: "Hi, guys. Come join the party! It will be fun!" Chloe: "I can't wait!" Amber: "Me too!" Jo: "Chad and his friends played Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U, they played other games like 'Avoid the Ghost', 'find the coins','pin the mustache on Mario', 'Goomba Hop', 'Bob-OMB Pop', 'Mario Bingo', and 'Boo' Bean Bag Toss'. They also participated in an activity called "Yoshi's Egg Hunt", and made crafts like 'Power Stars'. These kids were having fun." the buffet table, there is pizza, Clam dip, buffalo dip, a very big veggie tray, baked Ziti, hummus, salsa, chips, pretzels, guacamole, Yoshi dogs, Luigi's Italian ice, mix of peanuts, red and green M&M'S, gold coin cupcakes, a Super Mario Bros. cake, ice cream and spaghetti the favor station, there are goodies like Gold crowns (for Amber and Chloe), Red foam visors with the white "M" on the front (for Nicholas and Tyler), Mario caps, candy bar favors, mushroom candy tins, Princess Peach lip balm (for Amber and Chloe) and Mario stickers Jo: "Everything went OK for a while until Amy and May began to play up and ruin it." is seen dressed in a Princess Daisy costume and May is seen dressed in a Princess Peach costume Jo: "Okay, everybody! It's time for cake! Let's all sing, happy birthday to Chad!" Guests: "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cha-ad, happy birthday to you..." blows out the candles and May rip off their costumes knocks the buffet and favor station over and May replace Chad’s birthday candles with the trick birthday candles that relight themselves goes to the Wii Shop Channel and purchases a game called "Splatterhouse 2" plays the game "Splatterhouse 2", while Amy changes the Super Mario music to "Blow Me One Last Kiss" by P!nk, and also releases a snake from the birthday cake Tyler: "Oh, no! Who changed the music?" Amber: "Uh, oh! Who released the snake from the birthday cake?" Amy: "I DID! I SHALL KEEP RUINING IT AND I WILL HAVE NICKI MINAJ AND EMINEM TOO!" replaces the drinks on the drink station with alcoholic drinks and gets into them May: (slurring) "Tiss....purteee....muss....eeeeend........" (Translated to: This party must end!) vomits takes off Chad's Mario costume and tears it into pieces Chad: "My Mario costume!" (bawls) Tyler and Amber: "A SNAKE!!!" Amy and May: "EVERYBODY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, THIS PARTY IS COMPLETELY CANCELLED!!! friends storm out of the birthday party May: That's just what you get for being a crybaby, Chad! (She dashes inside the house) Amy: Yeah! (She follows May) puts all the Tom and Jerry DVDs in the Toy Time Out box Chad: (tearfully) Why you ruin my birthday? May: Because you're just a crybaby! Teaching continues Socialization Technique Jo: Yesterday, Chad's birthday party was a nightmare due to the girls' lack of socialization skills. They did not know how to say 'hello' or 'goodbye' to guests properly. So today I introduced the socialization technique. Shared Play Jo: Another issue I needed to tackle was the girls' aggression as they tried to take chad's Nintendo 3DS so they could take turns playing it. So I introduced Shared Play. Car Drill Technique Jo: Next came the car drill technique, as mom was taking her kids to school. Black Sheets Jo: "Today, Miriam, I brought in the Black Sheets. There are issues that need to be addressed since you never disallow your daughters to touch, use or go. They need to know that whenever they see a black sheet, it means not touchable." Miriam: "Sounds like a good idea." Get Up and Go Chart Getting Chad ready for Preschool and the twins ready for kindergarten Chatting with Daddy on Skype Miriam: Kids, it's daddy! Chad/Amy/May: (waving their arms) Hi, daddy! Carl: (on laptop screen) Hi, there. Long time, no see. How are you? Chad: Daddy, I am 4 years old now! (Holds up four fingers) Carl: Wow, happy birthday, buddy! My little man is growing up. Amy: Please come home, daddy. May: We miss you, daddy. Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcement Bye Bye Jojo Amy and May: (in unison) "Bye, Jo-Jo." and May blow kisses at Jo Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties